


Christmas Magic

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Miracles, Fluff, M/M, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Christmas with omega!Eggsy and alpha!Harry...and a special gift for them both.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt # 22 - Miracle

“Bloody hell.” Eggsy stands in the doorway of Harry’s office and stares in shock. “What happened in here?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear boy.” Harry purses his lips as he pulls a ribbon just so. “There. Perfect.” He sets the gift aside and draws a line through a name on his list. “Cousin Evienne done.”

“What did you get her?”

“A chamber pot.”

“Sorry?”

“An antique chamber pot. She collects them. You remember her, the one with the disfigured right hand?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s the one who pretended to put a hex on me, saying her hand was the sign of dark magic.” Eggsy grins. “I love her.”

“She loves you as well.” Harry motioned to a stack of cards on the chair. “We got a holiday greeting from her today…she asked after you specifically.”

“Aw, she’s sweet.” Eggsy doesn’t move from the doorway. “I’d come look at it, but I’m afraid I’ll ruin…anything.” He looks at the boxes and wrapping paper and ribbon and bows.

Harry sniffs the air. “Is something wrong, my omega?” He puts down his pen and walks around his desk. “You smell concerned.”

“Not, Harry, swear down. Well, maybe a little concerned about your sanity.” Eggsy allows Harry to pull him into a tight embrace, his alpha’s scent warm and loving. It was like sitting by a fireplace on a cold night. “A bit overboard, innit?”

“You know I’m not creative. I can’t sing like you, or play the guitar like Merlin. But I can wrap a lovely gift. People don’t take the time anymore…they simply get a gift card, or put something in a bag with snowmen on it. If I give a gift that looks like this…” Harry picks up a box. “They’ll realize how much effort I put into it and how much I care about them.”

“You say you love me more than anything in the world,” Eggsy says. 

Harry sighs and nibbles at Eggsy’s bond mark. “Yes, my omega, that is true.”

“Well, if you go to all this trouble for other people’s presents, what do mine look like?”

“You’ll just have to wait and find out on Wednesday.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose. “Now let me get back to my wrapping.”

“All right…dinner in an hour? I’m going to make that stew you like.”

“You are far too good to me, darling.”

“I’m the omega, it’s my job.”

“You know I don’t feel that way,” Harry scolds.

Eggsy sighs and smiles up at him, wondering how he’s gotten so lucky. “Well, I do. I’m out on missions so much that when I get the chance to look after you proper, I’m gonna do it.”

“I love it.” Harry gives his arse a gentle swat. “Out you go, presents to wrap, stew to cook.”

“Yes, alpha.” Eggsy blows him a kiss and leaves the office.

Presents start accumulating under the tree at an alarming rate, but Eggsy knows it’s hopeless trying to tell his alpha not to do it. The courting gifts were bad enough; he’d enlisted Merlin’s aid to help convince Harry that a personal parkour course was over the top. Eggsy has a decent amount for Harry; for a posh bloke with a large bank account Harry is surprisingly easy to buy for. His favorite tea, a new decanter for his liquor cabinet, a new mirror for the bedroom. The gifts aren’t wrapped as well as Harry’s, but they look nice under the tree just the same.

Suddenly it’s Christmas morning and Eggsy wakes up surrounded by his alpha. They’d made love for hours the night before, finally collapsing into an exhausted sleep around two o’clock. “Happy Christmas, my alpha,” Eggsy whispers. He runs a finger over Harry’s forehead, the slope of his nose, the relaxed red of his lips. 

“Mmm.” Harry smiles and pulls him even closer. “Happy Christmas, my beautiful omega.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair and is still once more. 

“Gonna make coffee.” Eggsy tries to slide away.

“No. Coffee downstairs. Downstairs far. Downstairs bad,” Harry mumbles. “Omega here, alpha here, here good.”

“Silly Harry.” Eggsy rests his nose against Harry’s throat and sighs. “C’mon. Gotta wee, Harry.”

“Fine,” Harry groans, pulling Eggsy even tighter. His hand slides from the back of Eggsy’s neck down his spine, cupping his arse cheek and squeezing.

“Silly Harry,” Eggsy repeats. He goes to the en suite and does his business before pulling on a vest, pajama trousers, and his slippers. 

“Dressing gown,” Harry calls out.

“Hoodie,” Eggsy contradicts, pulling an old favorite over his head. Harry mumbles something about manners and burrows under the covers. Eggsy grins and heads downstairs. 

Eggsy’s on his second cup of coffee and reading emails when Harry stumbles downstairs a half-hour later. “You smell pleased,” Harry says as he heads for the coffee pot. He looks adorable in his pine green pajamas and red dressing gown, his curly hair bouncing in every direction.

“I am. I loved my gifts, Harry, thank you,” Eggsy says with a straight face.

Harry looks crushed. “You opened them without me?”

“Of course not. Like I’d do that to you.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Get your coffee and let’s work on that stack of presents.”

“Brat,” Harry growls. Eggsy winks and takes his coffee into the living room. He turns the tree lights on and sits on the floor. “You know I can’t do that,” Harry says, looking down at his legs. “I’ll never walk again.”

Eggsy tugs the ottoman closer to the tree. “Here old man.” He pats the cushion and Harry growls again. “I’ll be Santa’s helper…any special order?”

“No,” Harry says, blushing. “I didn’t realize how many…”

“Of course you did,” Eggsy interrupts. “I don’t buy that for a second.”

He starts unwrapping, occasionally handing Harry a gift to open, just to keep things flowing. A new pair of trainers. A beautiful cashmere sweater. A framed photograph of Daisy and his Mum. Each gift personal, thoughtful, and not always expensive, even if the wrapping made the gifts look expensive. 

Soon they’re down to one gift, a small box from Eggsy to Harry. “Did you like your gifts, darling?” Harry asks anxiously, his scent a bit worried.

“I did. You’re too good for me, Harry.” Eggsy knee-walks to the ottoman and kisses him. “Thank you.” He takes a deep breath and reaches back for the last gift. “I just wanted to say thank you, Harry. Thank you for bringing me to Kingsman, to saving my life. By saving ME, you saved Mum and Daisy, so thanks for that, too.” Harry starts to protest but Eggsy glares at him. “You saw something in me that I didn’t even see in myself, so thank you for that.” Eggsy sighs, cupping Harry’s face in his hand. “Thank you for coming back from the dead so I could apologize…and then fall in love with you. Fuck, I fell so fast once I really got to know you. You’re bloody incredible, and I’m so thankful I got to figure that out. Thank you for asking to court me, and for bonding with me.” 

“All of these things…I could say them about you,” Harry whispers.

“I know I came to you used,” Eggsy begins. Harry growls so deep Eggsy instinctively bares his neck. “I did, Harry, and you know it. Whored myself out for Dean, just to keep Mum safe. And that ended up hurting more than just my pride…we been mated three years and I ain’t gotten pregnant.”

“Dearest, that’s fine. We’ve talked about this. Five pups or no pups, I will always love you. You’re my omega…we are made for each other.”

“I know, I just…I know it’s cuz of what happened to me, the life I lived. Doc said there’s a good chance I couldn’t ever get pregnant because of it.” Eggsy tries to stop the shame radiating from his scent but he can’t exactly do it. Harry moans and pulls him close. “So, yeah…wanted to give you this, to say thank you. Lots of miracles happen at Christmas, and I think you’re mine.”

“Darling boy,” Harry says in a choked voice. He kisses Eggsy again and again. Eggsy finally pushes him away and shoves the box into Harry’s hand. “Sorry. Thank you, Eggsy, for all the gifts.” Harry undoes the simple wrapping paper. “They were quite…” He stares into the box for a moment and pulls out the plastic stick. “I’m not sure what this is,” he says apologetically.

“Plus means positive, and minus means negative,” Eggsy says quietly. 

“There’s a plus, but I don’t know what that…” Harry’s eyes grow huge and his eyebrows shoot up into his mass of curly hair. “Eggsy…there’s a plus.”

“Yes, there is,” Eggsy says, smiling so hard his face hurts.

“Omega…are you…is this…” Harry waves the pregnancy test in the air. “Are you pregnant?”

Eggsy nods. “I’m about four weeks pregnant, Harry. Haven’t been to the doctor yet, but…yeah.” He bites his bottom lip.

“You said the doctor…”

“She said there was a good chance, but you know me…I don’t do things the normal way. One of those Christmas miracles I was talking about.”

“Oh, my precious boy.” Harry pulls him into his arms. “Oh, Eggsy, I’m so happy…my sweet omega, you have given me such a great honor. To be the father of your pup…” 

“I was hoping you’d still be happy. I know we’d sorta given up hope and all.” Eggsy cries onto Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m elated. Absolutely thrilled. Are you feeling all right?” Harry looks at him with concern.

“Yeah, although today was my last day of caffeinated coffee. Gonna miss that,” Eggsy says sadly.

Harry suddenly pulls him into a standing position and then falls to his knees. “Hello, dearest pup,” he says to Eggsy’s stomach. He yanks up the hoodie and vest and kisses Eggsy’s flat abdomen. “This is your father…your Papa. Be very good to your daddy, all right? Don’t make him sick, or give him pain. He’s the best man you’ll ever know, and he’ll take such good care of you.” Harry lays his cheek against Eggsy’s skin.

Eggsy smiles and gently tousles the curly hair. Christmas miracle, indeed.


End file.
